naka_no_hitofandomcom-20200215-history
Anime
The anime adaptation was announced by Silver Link that there would be made for Naka no Hito Genome Streaming and the first episode of the anime has been aired on July, 7th 2019. Staff * Shin Ōnuma '''as Director * '''Osora as Original Creator * Tasuku Hatanaka '''as Theme Song Performance * '''fhána '''as Theme Song Performance * '''Hiromune Kurahashi as Sound Effects * Kento Shimoyama '''as Series Composition * '''Yuuji Kondou as Editor * Erika Tsukino '''as Color Design * '''Shinji Katahira '''as Art Director Voice actors * '''Yamashita Daiki as Akatsuki Iride * Akira Kitō as Karin Sarayashiki * Takuya Sato as Kaikoku Onigasaki * Tasuku Hatanaka as Anya Kudou * Kōki Uchiyama as Zakuro Oshigiri * Takuma Terashima '''as Makino Aikawa * '''Kaori Nazuka '''as Yuzu Roromori * '''Manaka Iwami '''as Himiko Inaba * '''Kenjiro Tsuda '''as Paca Synopsis A series of strange disappearances have been occurring throughout Japan, and despite the police's efforts, no leads have been found apart from the fact that all of the victims were youths. Akatsuki Iride, a friendly and amicable teenage boy, is a popular uploader of "Let's Play" videos, one of his latest uploads consisting of an F2P game called "The Ones Within - Genome". Although online rumours claim that the game causes anyone who clears it to disappear, Akatsuki is wholly unaware until the rumours prove true -- he is summoned to a completely different world, and meets other teenagers like him: Karin Sarayashiki, Kaikoku Onigasaki, Himiko Inaba, Anya Kudou, Yuzu Roromori, Zakuro Oshigiri and Makino Aikawa. The eight teenagers are welcomed into what is known as the 13th Avenue, headed over by a strange man with an alpaca mask calling himself "Paca", and are informed of their task: to work together in clearing stages of the game and retrieving the "chromosome", a keycard-like token of completion, to subsequently reach 100 million viewers in this livestream where death and injury can all occur. Resistance is not tolerated; those who do are imprisoned in what is known as the "White Room" to wait alone for the rest in the Avenue to complete the game. Henceforth begins their trials in clearing this game, but what lies in wait for them is not only dangerous obstacles, with each member having a hidden past and dark secrets of their own. Episodes '''Episode 1: Are We Friends - "I will pick you up". Teen online game streamer Akatsuki Iride receives an invitation to participate in a special stage of an infamous video game The Ones Within – Genome, known for causing its players to disappear. He is suddenly transported to a remote forest alongside fellow players Karin Sarayashiki and Kaikoku Onigasaki. While searching for a way out, they are suddenly pursued by an enormous panda, which Akatsuki manages to befriend due to his friendly nature and convince it to leave peacefully, much to the amusement of game master Paca, a mysterious man in a suit with an alpaca mask. They are subsequently brought to the Genome Tower, and introduced to five other participants, Anya Kudou, Zakuro Oshigiri, Himiko Inaba, Yuzu Roromori and Makino Aikawa, all of them online game streamers that received the invitation and wound up here. Paca explains that all of them have been roped in as active players in the game, and are being broadcast live 24/7 in order to attain 100 million views of their gameplays, lest they will spend permanent imprisonment in a White Room of endless waiting that would drive anyone insane. Akatsuki, Karin, Zakuro and Anya are tasked with completing an ouija board game by fulfilling its three wishes for their second stage after fleeing the panda and retrieve a "chromosome" as proof of their completion. The first is for water, the second for a friend, which Akatsuki offers to be, and the final wish is him. The ouija board attempts to kill him, first by dragging him down the window where he is saved by the panda and then setting the building on fire. Akatsuki promises instead to come to find her after clearing the game and escapes with a few minor burns. End-of-episode view count: 000083825 https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_1:_Are_We_Friends Episode 2: Born This Way For the third stage, Paca introduces them to a nurturing-dating simulation game to raise an attractive girl from an egg to be the flawless Lady Murasaki to capture the heart of the school's prince Hikaru Genji. At the same time, he allows everyone to go freely as they please within the district, Avenue 13, except for Floor 51 and above of the Genome Tower, as trespassers will be punished. Himiko, Makino, Akatsuki, and Anya are nominated to participate in this game. The first trial involves hatching and incubating the egg for an hour at a temperature of at least 38°C and appropriate humidity, which Himiko performs with ease and dedication. As the girl hatched will be determined by the breeder's preferences, Himiko urges everyone to envision their ideal type of girl, but what is birthed is a miniature version of the giant panda with a feminine attitude and afro hair. Meanwhile, Yuzu invites Karin to go to the open-air onsen with her on Floor 30 while questioning her relationship with Akatsuki and pretending to seduce her, but this was all just an act revealing that the players truly are being watched everywhere as the view counts shoot up exponentially. The broadcasting is none other than Paca-shaped winged cameras "Pacameras". Murasaki is accidentally charmed by Makino after gazing into his eyes but everyone persuades her to go to school anyways, with the girls (and Akatsuki dressed as one) infiltrating the classroom to watch out for her. Hikaru is revealed to be an insecure teacher who uses his good looks to feed his narcissism. As Murasaki's muffin is crushed by him, she makes more and gifts them to the players instead, confessing that she loves all of them. With her love fulfilled, the players earn the second chromosome. After the stage, Yuzu returns to her room and opens a closet plastered with photographs of Akatsuki. End-of-episode view count: 003549352 https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_2:_Born_This_Way Episode 3: Clumsy Pretender Kaikoku and Zakuro reveal that while the others were playing Stage 3, the two of them snuck to Floor 51 after discovering that the entire city is completely vacant save for the players. However, as they were found out, Paca sets an S-level difficulty stage for them to conquer next as punishment, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-eaters" and sealing them within the Genome Tower. As the first Mimicry Man-eater appears in their room, it splits the group into two, with plans to regroup and meet at the basement food storage room. The monsters multiply extensively in their chase, frequently imitating the appearance of their comrades to fool them, but the group successfully manages to meet as the sunsets. Akatsuki reveals that the Mimicry Man-eaters operate based on sunlight and due to night falling, are currently inactive, allowing Yuzu to arrive with a bunch of countermeasures. Yuzu digs out a bag of poisoned needles and hands them out to the boys to kill the monsters the next sunset while leaving the girls and Makino behind to protect their food source. In her room, Kaikoku finds her closet of Akatsuki pictures and begins to suspect that not all the players are allies. As the sun sets on their second day of Stage 4, there are five vials left. Akatsuki accompanies Karin to use the toilet at night but leaves halfway to use the men's restroom. There, he is confronted by Yuzu, who reveals her startling knowledge of Akatsuki's habits after dedicating her whole life to observing him and identifying from mistakes, like raising his left instead of right arm to defend himself, was the control of the Mimicry Man-eaters and killing him. After the stage is cleared, the real Akatsuki, having learned about Anya's sleep disorder (causes periods of insomnia until he collapses from exhaustion), gets a bottle of sleeping pills from Paca, only for Anya to punch him in the face. End-of-episode view count: 007265098 https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_3:_Clumsy_Pretender Episode 4: Daydream and Nightmare Anya, annoyed Akatsuki asked Paca for sleeping pills, punches him and begins to isolate himself, feeling as though he is a burden and unused to being helped. The two make up soon after, with Anya indirectly apologizing and confessing that he wasn't really angry, but grateful. The players proceed to Stage 5, which takes place in Kakuriyo, the land of the demons. Paca tasks them with saving the girls kidnapped by a race of invincible oni. The players visit the village elder Kihachi and his granddaughter Kikka, who give Yuzu the idea of having Makino and Akatsuki pose as female sacrifices, relying on the power of Makino's eyes to charm anyone regardless of gender. However the plan goes awry when Makino falls asleep and Karin is kidnapped instead by Kikka and the elder, revealed to be the oni themselves. As Karin is captured, Akatsuki negotiates with the elder and offers to go with him willingly, and should he be unwanted Kikka is free to dispose of him. As the other players lament their situation, Yuzu reveals that she placed a transmitter in the Akatsuki's lanyard, and promises to track them down and save everyone. End-of-episode view count: 011926340 https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_4%3A_Daydream_and_Nightmare Episode 5: Dusk and Dawn A flashback shows that Kaikoku was treated like a tool by his grandfather back at the Onigasaki house due to being the next heir, causing him to rebel and run away from home. In the present, Akatsuki and Karin are held in a cage at the oni's mansion. Akatsuki manages to slip through the bars, but Karin is left behind and turned into one of Kikka's maids for her life-sized dollhouse, named Veronica. He crawls through the ceiling vents and manages to meet with Zakuro and Kaikoku, who have come for the kidnapped girls and Karin. The three split up to the three towers of the mansion to find the trapped girls, which Akatsuki discovers first and heads back into the room he was initially caught to find the key. However, he is severely injured by Kihachi until Paca arrives to stop him, reminding Kihachi of his existence as a mere game character and stressing Akatsuki importance to the game, although this is unexplained.Iride AkatsukiAkatsuki offers to be friends with Paca and escape this place with him but Paca rejects him, saying that he is bound to a promise and causing Iride to cry. Meanwhile, Zakuro finds a player bracelet with his twin sister Sakura's name on it, causing him to go into a panic. The three boys meet up back at the underground dungeon to free the captured girls and Karin. As Kikka appears, Zakuro attempts to question her but she lies that she got rid of Sakura, causing him to go into a rage until Kaikoku steps in and threatens Kikka. With Kihachi no longer responding to her calls, she confesses that she really cannot remember a girl resembling Zakuro from two years ago. As Kaikoku leaves however, she taunts him for being jealous of her close relationship with her grandfather. Meanwhile, back at the Genome Tower, Yuzu watches footage of Akatsuki's every move from a Pacamera. End-of-episode view count: 018700780 https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_5:_Dusk_and_Dawn Episode 6: Erase My Reality Stage 6 moves to the isolated ruins of Karakara Desert, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. However, the catch is that players must not lie no matter what. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, much to her fear and horror. As they make their way through the ruins, Himiko tries to strike up conversation, asking him if he has been sleeping well and taking his medicine properly, but Anya lies to her. This causes mummies to emerge and attack them. Himiko uses her flash grenades to break through as Anya fends off the remaining mummies with a steel pipe, emerging into a crumbling bridge. However, one grabs the motorcycle helmet Anya has on his neck, nearly strangling him until he unclips the helmet and defeats the mummy. Himiko makes a grab for it and Anya tries to pull her up, but the two fall down into the abyss when the bridge crumbles. Outside the temple, the rest of the members relax with cool drinks due to the heat and having nothing to do, wherein Paca reveals that he suffered from burns all over his body years ago, hence he cannot expose any skin. Hidden in the trees away from the others, Kaikoku confides in Zakuro about his suspicions regarding Akatsuki and Yuzu. In the abyss, Anya wakes up from a dream when his oldest brother Kenya died in a car accident after going out to buy ice-cream for him. The two unexpectedly find the guardian, an alpaca design carved into the wall, who requests that they answer 3 questions without lying. It begins with their first love, and is followed by five good things about the person they rely on the most (Akatsuki), which the guardian has manifest through a slime medium. The final question: confession, asks them to name their sin, to which Himiko admits that she killed her older brother. Later, Akatsuki muses how he wants to collect all the chromosomes, and Yuzu tells him that this dungeon is unsuitable for him. End-of-episode view count: 25028037 https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_6:_Erase_My_Reality Episode 7: Footsteps Outside The 7th stage is a hide and seek participation. However it is not just a hide and seek game but a game of fear that the three sisters ,who are cursed to take away your sight when they first find you and then your eyeballs the second time, are demons. The game is over if one person is cursed at the end. Can Akatsuki and the others get away? https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_7:_Footsteps_Outside Episode 8: Glimpse of Adulthood On the night of clearing "The Three Sisters of Curse", the open-air bath on the 30th floor of the Genome Tower was specially available only tonight. Curious Akatsuki invites the other members to the outdoor bath. When everyone was so close together, Karin was speaking in the changing room saying... https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_8:_Glimpse_of_Adulthood Episode 9: Heaven White and Hell Black Kaikoku woke up in bed. It was in a solitary cell, known as "The White Room" that members could not get out of without the other members achieving 100 million views. As Kaikoku tries to come to terms with this, the others are trying to pursue the reason as to why Kaikoku had disappeared. Paca gives them a chance to bring Kaikoku back into the game due to Akatsuki and the others doing something. https://naka-no-hito.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_9%3A_Heaven_White_and_Hell_Black Episode 10: Hold On and Let Go Kaikoku met 3 people in a hidden passage in The White Room. Nanami, Hiro and Sakura. All who were brought to the island before the 13th Avenue. Kaikoku gets information from them about the island. During this, Akatsuki and the others are solving a puzzle to obtain the password to the door leading to The White Room. Episode 11: Isolated Soul Akatsuki and the others have successfully rescued Kaikoku will now go on to pass the 9th stage. The Kindergarten. The others will now have to raise Makino, Himiko, Yuzu and Kaikoku who have been turned into babies! However none of the four children are straightforward and will be difficult to nurture. Will Akatsuki and the others be able to love them enough to change them back? Episode 12: Journey Goes On 13th Avenue members who are making good progress are able to challenge the bonus stage as Amami. The content was to increase the number of coins distributed with various game machines and exchange them for prizes. The prizes are bad, which can only be enjoyed by Akatsuki, such as pakachusha and pakan candy. However, among them, there was a “ticket that can fulfill any request”. External links * Official anime site * Official Twitter * MAL page Songs Category:Anime